Love's Regatta
by Lady Cyann
Summary: Jack Sparrow is, in his own eyes, nothing. His ship is gone, the treasure is gone, and the rum is gone. But when Gianna, an Italian pirate princess, comes into his life, will she be able to help him find himself again? COMPLETED...Please R
1. The Lady Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters. All I own is Gianna and some additional characters. Please no sue  
  
Gianna stepped off the ship and looked back wistfully at the ocean. She did not want to be here right now. She was a pirate, a sailor! The sea ran in her blood and she was not the type who wanted to be separated from her ship. She was brutally yanked from her reverie by her best friend Victoria Dahllas.  
  
"Come on Gianna!" Victoria crowed, dragging her by the arm into the heart of Tortuga, the most infamous and rowdy port to be found in the Caribbean. A haven of sorts for the many pirates of the Spanish Main.  
  
Gianna grumbled oaths under her breath as Victoria sauntered into a tavern and greeted the barmaid with a hug. Victoria plopped down into a bar stool and ordered a drink. She looked at Gianna sharply, motioning for her to do the same.  
  
"You know I hate these places, Victoria," she whispered harshly.  
  
"Well it's unhealthy for you to spend so much bloody time on that ship of yours! You need to spend time with other people, have friends. And lovers!" She added with a raucous giggle.  
  
Gianna rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at her friend.  
  
"I mean," Victoria continued, "If I hadn't invited myself aboard your pirate ship, you would have absolutely no female company at all! That would be dreadful, not to mention extremely improper."  
  
"I have little care for propriety," Gianna said, "And my "pirate ship" is the only home I've ever had, so don't you speak lightly of it!"  
  
With that, Victoria finished her drink and went to grab Gianna's arm again, but she was able to jerk it from her grasp. As soon as they were back on the waterfront, Gianna made a mad dash for her ship, but it proved to be in vain. An angry glare from Victoria's cool gray eyes was enough to stop her in her tracks. Gianna whined loudly, but Victoria insisted she continue. So she sidled up to Victoria and they continued their trek along the docks of Tortuga.  
  
The two girls ducked into a back street, trying to find the tailor's. As soon as they stepped off the main road, a crowd of young pirates, thieves, and rogues immediately surrounded Victoria. And it was no wonder. Victoria Dahllas was tall and thin, with almond-shaped gray eyes and long black hair. Her fair skin was unblemished and smooth, her face lovely. She was a sharp opposite to Gianna. Gianna was beautiful in an exotic way. She had been born in Sicily, so she was tan with flowing, wavy black hair. She had eyes of a deep chocolate brown, and her lips were a natural wine red and full. She was only about five feet tall, short for her 21 years, but she had a lean and lightly muscled body.  
  
Victoria fought her way through the group of men and whispered into Gianna's ear, "They would crowd around you just the same if you would wipe that sullen look off your face!"  
  
"Victoria, I'm not looking for attention from males and you know that. The sea is my only love."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, temporarily annoyed. Until she saw the port meeting house.  
  
"Ooooh!" She exclaimed, and pulled Gianna through the large oaken doorway. Gianna succumbed to her friends ceaseless dragging on her arm, unaware that what happened next would change her life forever. 


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again.I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything pertaining to it. But I do own Gianna and some additional characters.  
  
As expected, Victoria was immediately whisked off in another direction by a group of young men and boys vying for her affections. So Gianna took off in another direction, which just happened to be the one towards her ship. But before she stepped out the door, something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people cheering and yelling at something that lay in the middle of their circle.  
  
Probably just a brawl, She thought, and dismissed the notion of heading over.  
  
But she found she couldn't leave. There was just a small part of her that was compelled to travel in that direction. She was annoyed now. There must be something over there that fate needed her to see. But she couldn't understand why.  
  
There are tons of brawls every day in this sad excuse for a town, she thought, but traveled in that direction despite her mind's logic.  
  
As she waltzed across the floorboards she saw the female pirates that were relatively rare here in the Caribbean. They looked like men and acted like men. Gianna had nothing against those girls, and she could even identify with them. But she thought it was necessary that she maintain at least some of her femininity. She wore her hair down, took baths daily, and wouldn't allow the crew anywhere near her quarters. She even wore dresses, although they were cut at the knee for easy movement.  
  
She pushed through the crowd surrounding the spectacle, and found something much worse than she had expected. It was four on one. And the "one" happened to be unconscious. The man who was unconscious lay on the ground as people took turns slicing his hands with daggers, delivering fierce punches to his stomach, and tearing his clothes.  
  
All of this terrible action angered Gianna deeply. She yanked her sword from its scabbard and leapt into the fray.  
  
"No one dare touch him again!" She shrieked, "The man who does gets better acquainted with my blade!" Gianna brandished her sword ominously.  
  
As she expected, people listened. She saw her quartermaster, Alan Berry, and summoned him.  
  
"Take this man to the Vesuvius and have Pius treat his wounds!" I'll deal with him later, Gianna thought, and stalked off to find Victoria.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Yay! The second chapter is done. Please review my story, just so I don't stray off the path my readers like! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, possibly tomorrow or Wednesday ~Lady Cyann~ 


	3. An Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean.that would be Disney. I do, however, own Gianna and any other characters I made up myself.  
  
Gianna rushed through the crowds of the meetinghouse, her eyes peeling for any sign of Victoria. She spied her kissing an adorable looking boy much younger than herself.  
  
"Victoria!" she cried, pulling on her friend's arm with urgency.  
  
Victoria reluctantly pulled away from her boy's embrace. She smiled serenely, and rather fakely, at the lad and turned her head of black locks toward Gianna.  
  
"What?!" she snapped angrily.  
  
Gianna looked from Victoria, to the boy, and back to Victoria. This was getting pretty uncomfortable.  
  
"We're leaving.now!" Gianna shouted above the noise of the room. And, without leaving time for explanations, dragged Victoria towards the Vesuvius and up the gangplank.  
  
"Gianna, that was completely unnecessary! He was a lot older than he looked." Victoria pleaded with her friend.  
  
Gianna shook her head furiously and said, "Victoria, that wasn't why we had to leave, even though it heavily contributed." When Victoria looked puzzled, she continued, "I broke up a brawl and a man was badly hurt. It may even turn out fatal." Gianna sighed deeply.  
  
Victoria nodded her acceptance and strutted towards her cabin, sensing Gianna's need to be alone. Gianna headed to the captain's quarters at the aft of the ship. As expected, there lay the man on her bed, bandaged up and cleanly. He seemed to be sleeping, so Gianna was able to get a good look at him for the first time. She looked at his face. He had dark good looks, much like her own. His skin was tan and weatherworn, obviously from many days at sea. His hair, drawn out of his face by a once-red bandana, was a mass of tendrils and dreadlocks, and the mass was littered with beads, bones, and string. His small beard was separated into two sections and braided. He smiled faintly in his sleep, perhaps having a happy dream. Gianna's eyes floated down to his exposed chest. He had an amazing body, very muscular. She shunned the thought of him being attractive, and blushed. Now she was thankful for Victoria's absence.  
  
Suddenly the man groaned, and Gianna jumped with a yell. This caused the man to sit up quickly in bed and shout, irritating his head and back wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Gianna exclaimed as she ran over to help the man ease back onto his pillows, "You gave me quite a start!"  
  
"I could say the same to you, luv." The man said with a lusty wink. Wink. His eyes. Dark, lined with kohl. Gianna knew those eyes. It could be none other than.Jack Sparrow! Gianna gasped aloud, covering her mouth. This is the pirate she'd read about, and always dreamed of meeting! And here he was, on her ship, in her cabin, lying in her bed!  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow." Gianna said bluntly.  
  
"Aye, luv, that's me," he replied. He was obviously used to his being notorious. "And about that, luv," he continued, "How'd I come to be aboard this 'ere ship? And what ship is this? And where's ye're captain? I'd be likin' to speak with him."  
  
Gianna sighed. There would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Sparrow, this is my ship, the Vesuvius. Secondly, you came to be here when you were being beaten within and inch of your life and I happened by to save you."  
  
Jack laughed at this.  
  
"Lass, Jack Sparrow doesn't have to be saved from a fight by a little girl, even if she be a pretty one, savvy?"  
  
But before Gianna could give a retort, a thought hit him. All remnants of the smile that had just been there left his face. He sunk down deep into the pillows and groaned deeply.  
  
"Jack," Gianna said gently, sensing something was up, "May I call you that?"  
  
Jack nodded, his face still sad and grave.  
  
"Jack," she continued, "What's wrong? Something terrible obviously happened to you."  
  
Jack stroked his chin absent mindedly, still looking the worse for wear. He winced in pain as he accidentally struck a cut on his face, and he started to speak, but then clammed up. He obviously didn't feel up to talking right now. Gianna got up to leave, and had her hand on the doorknob when Jack said,  
  
"Oy, what's your name, luv?"  
  
Gianna turned around, "Gianna Cirocco."  
  
She then turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Jack there to think on what had happened. 


	4. The Story of Sparrow

A/N - Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciated your support and constructive criticism.I'm touched ;-) ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, (though sometimes I wish I did). The only things I do own are my original characters.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that evening, Gianna headed back to the aft of the Vesuvius towards her quarters. She had the 4:00 watch next morning, so she was in need of some serious shuteye. Also, she went bearing a pottery jug of water and a thick chunk of hardtack for Jack. When she reached the cabin door, she knocked softly. In response to the intrusion there was a self-pitying groan from Jack Sparrow. Gianna eased the door open and slipped inside. Jack lay, shirtless once again, on the bed. His weatherworn, once-brown hat was leveled over his eyes and most of his nose. She set her tray of food down on a bedside table, and stepped closer to the form on the bed.  
  
"You feel like talkin'?" Gianna prodded.  
  
"Lass," Jack growled, "Apologies. Miss Cirocco, you won't."  
  
"Captain, if you please, Jack." Gianna interrupted, instantly regretting it.  
  
"Apologies again, Captain Lass. As I was saying, I doubt that you'll be hearing any of my story." He said flatly. Gianna frowned; she had only wanted to help him. Jack sighed deeply and dramatically, lowering his hat even further over his face.  
  
"As you wish, Mr. Sparrow." Gianna said lightly, "But."  
  
Jack grunted as if asking, "What is it now, wench?"  
  
"This is my cabin, and I'll be sleeping here tonight!" she finished triumphantly. In response, Jack wiggled over to one side of the bed, leaving room for one more.  
  
"Whoa there, NO WAY!" Gianna exclaimed, her hands on her hips and lips formed in a stubborn pout, "I'm not sharing a bed with you, sir!" She laughed nervously, wringing her hands.  
  
"I think I know you, lass," Jack said, trying to sound wise, "And if I'm right, and I do know you, you're no virgin."  
  
"Excuse me!" Gianna cried indignantly, "But the specifics of my personal life are none of your concern, Jack Sparrow!" Gianna could feel herself redden. Was it that obvious? "Well, no matter." She continued, "I'm not sure why my virginity, or lack thereof, would affect my choice to not sleep with you, Mr. Sparrow. We've only just met!"  
  
Jack smiled. And, Gianna noted, this bit of teasing and fun had lightened Jack's spirits.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, ever the cocky ladies' man, "But you'll find soon enough that Jack Sparrow is a hard man to resist."  
  
"We'll see about that," Gianna said, and almost stormed from the room. Then she realized this was her cabin, and she was sleeping here tonight! She reclined halfway on the bed next to Jack.  
  
He said from beneath his hat, "So, you've decided to succumb to your temptation and share a bed with ol' Jack, lass?"  
  
In reply, Gianna grabbed the sheets and ripped them up, sending Jack to land in a heap on the floor. Rubbing his head Jack moved to lie back on the bed. Gianna stood up and shoved him towards the door, saying, "You sleep outside!"  
  
Jack looked suddenly weary. His face turned an ashen gray, and his shoulders slumped. He had obviously remembered whatever terrible thing had happened to him. He slunk out the door, closing it as he passed. She heard him lay down right outside the cabin door, and was soon lulled to sleep by the crashing of the waves on the hulls of the Vesuvius.  
  
**********************************  
  
Gianna awoke hours later, to the sound of bells. The four o'clock watch had begun. She laboriously pulled herself out of bed, and dressed in a gray dress and black boots. She opened her cabin door carefully, and prepared to step over Jack. She was surprised to see that he was not there. She shrugged nonchalantly and approached her position just behind the bowsprit. She kept a weather eye out for a juicy wan-of-war. She and her crew were in the mood for some piracy. And although the holds of the Vesuvius were almost bursting with swag, they were running low on food and household items such as soap, clothes, and dinnerware.  
  
But soon Gianna's thoughts took over her mind.  
  
Was she attracted to Jack Sparrow? The most villainous rogue ever to sail the Spanish Main? Was there even the slightest chance he liked her too?  
  
Nonsense! Gianna's logical mind screamed dismissively. That could never be! Gianna Cirocco would never fall in love!  
  
Just then, a large shape swooped down from the rigging above her head. Gianna screamed in alarm, dodging the flying creature. To her utter relief and surprise, the "flying shape" was none other than Jack Sparrow.  
  
He bowed low and said, "I'm terribly sorry I frightened you, Miss - I mean - Captain."  
  
But Gianna was leaning against the rail, looking into the sea.  
  
"Ever since I was young, I've loved the ocean," Jack commented offhandedly.  
  
"Aye," Gianna replied, "Twas the same with me."  
  
"I was the happiest of my life while I captained the Black Pearl," he continued, "That's why, when that scabbarous dog Barbossa took my Pearl away, I was willing to go to the end of the world to save her."  
  
Gianna nodded knowingly. Everyone in the Caribbean and for leagues beyond had heard the story of Cap'n Jack Sparrow and his accomplice Will Turner.  
  
"But now I'm nothing," Jack said, the familiar weary look in his eyes, "The Pearl's gone, taken by some bloody pirate. I haven't a cent to my name, and for weeks I've been wandering aimlessly along the shore of Tortuga."  
  
Gianna wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulder. He had finally shared his secret with her. Then more bells tolled, signaling the end of her watch. They had been talking for hours!  
  
Jack silently led Gianna back to her cabin, and when he moved to lie back down on the floorboards in front of the door, Gianna touched his arm lightly.  
  
"Come on, Jack, there's no need for that," she went on, before she could change her mind, "You can sleep with me."  
  
Jack grinned widely, not to mention extremely suggestively. Back to his old self again.  
  
"Let me rephrase that," Gianna said hurriedly, "You can sleep next to me."  
  
As Jack followed her into the cabin she heard him mutter, "Hey, it's better than nothing!"  
  
The two lay down on Gianna's bed, and were asleep within moments. 


	5. The Possible Prophet

A/N - Once again, I thank my reviewers from the bottom of my heart! You guys rock! This chapter's gonna be a short one, but I'll make up for it in other chapters, I swear! Anyway, if you read this story and have a constructive criticism, that's absolutely fine, but please no flames. Also, I think I know where this story is going, but if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me! I live to serve, you know. ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, etc. I only own my characters Gianna and others. Boo hoo. Woe is me.  
  
*************************************  
  
*Jack's Dream*  
  
He lay on the deck of a ship that was heaving through a field of deep-green waves. She listed heavily to the side, and Jack rolled towards the starboard rail, but managed to grab hold of the capstan before going overboard. He looked up towards the helm, only to find that no one was steering!  
  
He pulled himself up and ran towards the wheel, which was spinning out of control. He tried to grab one of its numerous handles, but found himself unable. He discovered it was no use, and went looking for the crew. He could find no one.  
  
He was alone. Utterly alone. In the middle of a horrible gale with a steering wheel that didn't work.  
  
Above the wailing of the wind through the rigging and his own raging thoughts Jack heard a familiar scraping sound. Oh, no. This sound shouldn't have been heard right now. It was the sound of the anchor dragging along the sea bottom. As he could see it was pulling boards out of the hull, and if it caught on something, the results could be disastrous. Jack moved to the capstan and placed one of the long hoisting rods into the hole. But he knew it was no use. So now he was utterly alone on a ship with a dysfunctional steering wheel, and the ship was dragging anchor. Wonderful.  
  
Just then a gargantuan wave washed over the boat, and Jack clasped his arms tightly around the mainmast. After the wave had dribbled its last gallons of water over the sides, Jack felt cold, unearthly hands tying him to the mast. Now he was bound to it, and couldn't move a muscle. Around him stood a ragged pirate crew. It was the unknown pirate who had stolen the Black Pearl this time around. They were the ones who had the Pearl now. Wait. Jack looked at the mast he was bound to. It was coal black. Black like the very depths of Davy Jones's Locker. Black like the night. Black like the mystery pirate's heart. Jack Sparrow was aboard his Pearl again.  
  
For a moment he was almost happy.  
  
Then he remembered that he was bound to the mainmast before a vicious enemy pirate crew. He was completely at their mercy. So he did the only thing that he could think of.  
  
He cussed, well, like a sailor. He damned the pirate and his crew. He swore he'd get revenge on the man behind the mask. The tall and lean mystery pirate drew a immense gold-plated pistol and carelessly aimed it at Jack's head. This was it. It was Jack's time to be reunited with his father in Davy Jones's Locker.  
  
Suddenly, a shocking white light burst from the sky. Jack's eyes, mouth and ears burned with the sheer fullness of it. Although it was so wonderful it was almost terrible, it had saved Jack's life.  
  
Jack awoke in the late morning, sun streaming through the wide-open windows. It had been a crazy dream, but he had never had premonitions, so whatever happened in the dream sure couldn't happen in real life. Right? Instead of thinking more on it, he took a large breath of crisp salt air into his lungs. Yes, he decided, he did feel better after telling Gianna his story. He contemplated getting up, but decided to laze about in bed for a little while longer. He closed his eyes and drifted back into a dreamless oblivion.  
  
"JACK SPARROW!" Gianna called loudly, waking Jack mercilessly.  
  
"Still asleep at this hour! Get up.on with ye!" She called, "There's much that has to be done!" She yanked the covers off his body and danced about the room. Jack covered his face with his forearms and moaned, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going after your ship!" 


	6. A Proposition

A/N - Sorry about the short chapter guys! This one will be long, wait and see! Also, if you read this story, please review! It helps keep the story going! Thanks and much love ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or any of its characters, plot lines, etc. All I own are my own original characters.  
  
****************************  
  
Gianna raced from the room towards the open deck. Jack followed, sprinting into the sunlight and the fresh sea air.  
  
"Are ye toyin' with me, lass?" he exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Gianna put her hands on her hips in a look of mock disappointment. "Would I jest about such an important matter as your ship, Sparrow?"  
  
Jack grinned radiantly and lifted Gianna in his arms above his head. He swung her around and around, laughing. When he gently placed her back on her feet, she was flushed with pleasure, and they stood there, wordlessly, their faces inches apart. Their breath mingled, and, caught up in the moment, Jack leaned in to kiss her. But just then a loud, urgent, "Hoy there, Captain!" shattered the romance, and they both pulled back suddenly.  
  
"I'll handle this," Gianna said uncomfortably, "You'd better head down to the galley for some breakfast, Mr. Sparrow. You'll need your energy." With that, she walked off in the other direction. Out of the corner of her eye, Gianna saw as Jack continued to watch her every movement, then shook his head and started for the galley. Gianna turned to the excited, pink face of Quartermaster Berry.  
  
"Captain!" He exclaimed, "There's a humongous man-o-war about 30 leagues to our west. We've been following her for quite some time, for she'd be a wonderful catch. She's sixty guns, ma'am!" Gianna smiled widely, but on the inside she was frowning. Although she was a woman, she was a pirate. And she knew pirates. She also knew that the Black Pearl would probably be headed to the dread Isla de la Muerta, which happened to lie east of their current location. She didn't want to disappoint Jack by delaying them for days chasing a man-o-war. But on the other hand, her men were eager for a catch. She couldn't justly deprive them of that. There had been rumors of a round robin* circulating, and she could be sealing her own coffin by passing this up. What now?  
  
*************************************  
  
Jack sauntered down to the galley for a bowl of broth and a pitcher of grog. He soon got to thinking. What was it about the Captain that had captivated him so? Sure, she was an exotic beauty, but that wasn't the half of it. She was fiercely independent, hell; she was the captain of her own pirate ship! Jack was unused to these feelings. Liking a woman for her personality? He also thoroughly enjoyed sharing a bed with her, even though they didn't even sleep together! He sometimes even would wrap his arm around her small, warm, little body and hold her. He shook his head fiercely. Anyways, he didn't really like her. It was just a small attraction. Jack had small attraction for every pretty wench on the street! Then why did this seem so different?  
  
***************************  
  
Gianna soon left Berry and went to lie down in her cabin. She covered her face with a pillow and moaned in exasperation. She heard the footsteps of someone entering her room, and tentatively removed the pillow so her eyes were exposed. It was Jack. Not the man she had wanted to see right now.  
  
"Hello lass. I've somethin' for ye." He held up a hempen bracelet, just small enough to fit her wrist, with little bits of sea glass and beads embedded in it. "I made it meself, jus for ye." He smiled proudly and bowed, handing her the bracelet.  
  
Gianna took the bracelet and attached it to her wrist, admiring his handiwork. "Jack, it's lovely. When did you find time to make this? With your work on deck and other chores, your hands seem to have been full lately."  
  
"I set aside a little bit of time every night when you were asleep and I worked on it. My best yet, I'd like to say." He winked. Gianna rose from the bed and put her arms around him warmly, muttering her thanks into his shoulder. Jack started when her cool hands touched his back, hot from working out in the sun. But he relaxed and returned the gesture. When they separated, Gianna remembered with another groan why she had been so withdrawn in the first place. She had a decision to make. And was reluctant to do so.  
  
"Jack," she started hesitantly.  
  
"Aye, luv?" he said, puppy-dog eyes searching hers.  
  
"I have something very important to do, and I think I'm going to need your help." Gianna said, sighing. There was no turning back now.  
  
"Oh, so you've finally made the right choice and are going to sleep with the roguish Jack Sparrow tonight, aye?" he said with a mischievous smile and a lusty wink. But underneath all the joking, his eyes looked hopeful.  
  
Gianna shoved him playfully.  
  
"Now that you aren't a piteous wretch anymore, will you constantly be making these suggestive comments?" she asked, trying to be serious as a smile played at her lips.  
  
Jack waved his arms in a exaggerated gesture. "This is the real Jack Sparrow, luv. I'm back to me old self again, and for that I thank you." "Maybe I never should have decided to give chase after your Pearl, in that case." Gianna said with false regret. "Why ever am I so STUPID?"  
  
"Just wait, luv. You'll like the real Jack Sparrow in time, I'm sure of that." He looked at her warmly, tracing her jaw line with a rough finger. Gianna backed away, her eyes averted, and started to stutter. Jack seemed unfazed, but accepted her rejection.  
  
"Aye, lass. What's your need?"  
  
"Well, my crew's been getting restless since we have plundered a ship in weeks. And there's a fat man-of-war about 40 leagues to our west, but, if I know pirates, the Pearl is probably in the exact opposite direction." It was out.  
  
"Well, in my professional opinion, I think you should go after the Pearl." Jack said thoughtfully.  
  
"Aye, I thought you'd think so," Gianna said scornfully, "It's the greatest profit to you that way, Jack!"  
  
"Aye, that it is. But," Jack said, "The Pearl's holds are laden with swag so marvelous as you and your crew have ever seen. Countless doubloons, jewelry, artwork, statues, nuggets, crowns, scepters, and more! If she's headed towards Tortuga now like ye say, she's going to empty her holds of loot, Captain!"  
  
"Aye," Gianna said, "The crew would be up for that. " 


	7. Beginnings

A/N - Thanks again to all my reviewers! You're really helping me out guys! Anywho, I've been churning out about 2 chapters a day, so I take it the story is going well. If you have complaints/problems/concerns/ideas please please please please review! Thanks again. ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer: To make a long story short, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
***********************************  
  
Gianna called all hands on deck to inform them of her decision.  
  
She began, "Men, I've decided not to pursue the man-o-war we have been following. It's too big a risk due to her size and speed."  
  
There was a low grumbling of the crew at this, and many looked at Gianna spitefully. Many even verbally lashed out at her. Gianna absolutely hated disappointing her crew, and she almost decided to forget Jack Sparrow's crazy plan and give chase to the man-o-war. But when Jack caught her eye and smiled encouragingly, she found her strength. She cleared her throat to regain their attention, and said, "But I have decided to go after the Black Pearl. You've all heard of her, aye?" The men nodded, whispering among themselves, eyes wide.  
  
"She was sighted of the coast of & naught but a day ago." Gianna explained, "The Vesuvius has an advantage speed wise, seeing as how were aren't weighed down by priceless treasure."  
  
At the sound of the word treasure, the ears of the crew perked up like dogs. They nodded and muttered their satisfaction to the plan. Gianna smiled slyly, content that her crew was happy and Jack was happy. Life was good.  
  
Jack caught her on her way to the helm, carrying heavy logbooks and maps to the sailor steering. He pulled her aside, sheltered from the prying eyes of the crew.  
  
"I'm taking advantage now of your full hands," he told her, and kissed her softly and warmly on the mouth. Gianna dropped her books and wrapped her arms around Jack fervently, running her fingers through his hair. He stroked her back gently, sending tingles up her spine. Gianna deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between Jack's lips and caressing his exposed chest. When they finally pulled away, breathless, Jack said, "I've wanted to do that for some time now." Gianna just smiled, picked up her books, and continued on her journey to the steering wheel.  
  
Jack, leaning against the rail, slid to the ground saying, "What a girl!"  
  
****************************  
  
Gianna bumped into Victoria on her way back to the Captain's quarters.  
  
"Hello there," Victoria said warmly, "Haven't seen you in almost two weeks. Since we left Tortuga!"  
  
"Aye, that's true," Gianna said skeptically, "Where've you been lately?"  
  
"I, uh," Victoria said uneasily, "I've been spending a lot of time with the crew lately." When Gianna didn't respond right away the woman continued, "Namely, Quartermaster Berry." Victoria flushed a bright scarlet hue, which tickled Gianna. Victoria was hardly ever embarrassed. It was only then Gianna noticed Victoria's mussed hair and clothes.  
  
Gianna said, "Victoria, I need to talk to you. In private." When Victoria opened her mouth to protest, Gianna stopped her. "Below decks. Now." Victoria shot her a spiteful glance, so she continued, "That's an order."  
  
Victoria held her chin high and mockingly flounced down the stairs. The two women entered the galley and sat at a table. To Victoria's utter surprise, Gianna burst into rolling laughter and smiled raucously.  
  
"You common whore!" she exclaimed. "Alan Berry? Why, naught but a fortnight ago it was Peabody, and before he, Pryor! You really know how to keep yourself entertained, Victoria Dahllas."  
  
Victoria, obviously relieved, chuckled a little bit herself. "Hey, you do the best with what you have; when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" She said earnestly.  
  
Gianna got up to get drinks, thinking about Jack. There was no doubting it now; they had made an amazing connection. And the kiss. . .  
  
"Victoria, talking about your onboard prostitution is not why I called you down here. I have something important to tell you." Victoria, after all, was her best friend, and she had to confide in someone about her newfound impression of Jack Sparrow. But Victoria didn't hear a word. She was far too busy rambling about her romantic exploits and the qualities of every man aboard the Vesuvius. When her tirade was finally reaching an end, Gianna saw her opening and dove in.  
  
"Victoria," she said, "I have something to tell you about."  
  
But Victoria could not listen to her until she made her closing comment.  
  
"It's over between me and the quartermaster now," Victoria said, "But I've my eye on another man now. I'm sure you're familiar with the man Jack Sparrow? Isn't he just the perfect image of a manly, sexy, rogue pirate? He's absolutely to die for. . ."  
  
Seeing the shocked and almost saddened face of Gianna, Victoria stopped dead. Quizzically, she asked, "Gianna, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Without a word, Gianna got up and left the room.  
  
*************************************  
  
Victoria, not the brightest candle on board the Vesuvius, thought nothing of Gianna's running off. Her plans remained the same: Jack Sparrow would be hers.  
  
*************************************  
  
Gianna rushed to her room and flew onto her bed. She smashed her face into a soft pillow, straining to keeps the tears from flowing from her eyes. Victoria always, always got what she wanted, especially when it came to men. And now that Gianna had admitted to herself that she liked Jack, maybe even loved him, this was not a good thing. She couldn't bear the thought of Victoria, her best and only friend, with her arms around Jack. As she composed herself and left her cabin, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
Little did she know that Jack was thinking about her, too. He was prowling the decks, deep in thought. 'She's really got me now,' he thought wistfully. 'She could say, Jack go jump of the side of the ship and catch me a fish, and I'd do it.' He had to get his mind off Gianna. She was a smart, upstanding girl who had principles. He would never have a man like Jack Sparrow! Fumbling through his groggy mind for something more positive to concentrate on, he grabbed his remarkable compass. They were sailing the right course, on a direct line to Isla de le Muerta. At least he would have his Pearl back soon.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pius, the ship surgeon, woke up early next morning to a blood-red sky. "Red sky at night, sailors delight," he recited an old rhyme, "Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. Something's brewing 'ere."  
  
**************************************  
  
Victoria slipped into Gianna's tub at about 7:00 the next morning. She badly needed to wash her hair and it was a relief to finally have some proper soap and hot, steamy water. As she massaged golden oils into her mane of wet black hair, she thought of her mission. Today, she would catch a sparrow. 


	8. Unknown Betrayal

A/N - Thanks all of ye who reviewed, and to all ye other people please review! ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do no own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow or anything else owned by Disney . a real shame .  
  
****************************  
  
Jack Sparrow awoke in the morning, rubbing his head. He found it ached terribly. The awful dream had returned. He was face to face with the scurvy miscreant pirate that had stolen his Black Pearl, and when the masked buccaneer is about to kill him, a blinding white light ends the dream. But these nightmares were becoming clearer and clearer every night. Jack shook his head and pulled a linen shirt over his head. He was off to find Gianna; she'd know what to do.  
  
In his travels to find Gianna, Jack bumped into a woman he had never seen before. But he had seen many of her kind, if you catch my drift. She wore a scandalously low-cut gown and heavy rouge and lip color.  
  
"Why hello there, Mistah Sparrow," she crooned, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Victoria Dahllas." She stuck out a delicate, ghost pale hand for him to kiss, and when he shook it like he would a man, she glared at him. 'If looks could kill,' Jack thought nervously.  
  
"Well, Miss, it's been nice to meet ye and all, but I've really got to get off and find Gianna now, and. . ." Jack said, but he was interrupted with a thin, bony finger covering his lips.  
  
"Mistah Sparrow," Victoria said seductively, "Or may I call you Jack?"  
  
"I'd really rather you not call me Jack, luv," and then cursed inwardly after using his nickname for all women on this beast.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Jack," Victoria continued, "And I feel that we should get," here she ran her hand over Jack's backside, "better acquainted."  
  
"Woman!" Jack said roughly, pushing her none too gently away from him, "I've no want for your affections!"  
  
"I'll give you time, Jack my dear," Victoria, unruffled, said, "You'll be wanting my affections soon enough." And she swaggered off.  
  
Jack covered his face with a hand, groaning.  
  
"Why must I be so damned attractive?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Gianna lit up visibly as she saw Jack make her way towards him. She was alone at the aft of the Vesuvius, just having received their bearings.  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed, coming towards him, "We're naught but 4 days away from Isla de la Muerta!"  
  
"Lass that's wonderful!" Jack said, his face aglow with happiness.  
  
"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for what you've done for me these past weeks, lass." He said huskily, his face now inches from Gianna, "But I've some ideas."  
  
Gianna, sensing his mood, put both her hands on his chest and pushed him back. She cleared her throat and asked, "And to what do I owe the honor of your presence here, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
The walls were back up. Jack could always tell because, when Gianna went on the defensive, she called him Mr. Sparrow. Why couldn't she open up to him?  
  
"Well lass, I've been having a problem, and since you're a smart lass, I was hoping you could help me fix it."  
  
When Gianna motioned for Jack to continue, he said, "I've had this recurring dream where that, that, masked pirate who took me Pearl, damn him to the depths. He's always about to shoot me dead and send me to see Old Scratch when there's this light, it's terrible and beautiful at the same time, and then I wake up." Jack finished, looking at Gianna with hopeful eyes. Would she be able to interpret the dream?  
  
But, inside, Gianna knew not what to say. She just looked at him, bewildered and lost in her own thoughts. A dream like the one Jack had just described was usually known to mean something. But what?  
  
"It's probably just a dream," Gianna said, against her better judgment, "Twas just something you ate before sleep, darling. You'll be fine in a couple of nights." She kissed him on the lips and took off in another direction.  
  
Jack was befuddled by her behavior. Had she detected something strange about his dream as well?  
  
***********************************  
  
Jack headed to the helm, excited. Gianna was finally ready to allow him to steer the Vesuvius. The stately ship was like her infant child. Much like the Black Pearl was to Jack. Remembering his Pearl, he felt a pang of sadness. But he consoled himself with the idea that we would be united with her soon. He took the wheel, and basked in the familiar feeling of hundreds of pounds of ship at his command. They were mere days from Isla de la Muerta. He thought about his ladylove. But when that word came to mind, he thought not of the Black Pearl, but of Gianna. He thought of her beautiful tan face framed by wavy black locks and smiled. But then he frowned, wondering why she wouldn't open up and give him her heart. He thought he might love her, and the thought of her not loving him made his heart scream and ache. New feelings to Jack Sparrow.  
  
**********************************  
  
Victoria crouched in the shadows, watching Jack return from the wheel. As soon as Jack passed, she would jump him and push him through the open door of her cabin. He crossed the floor and she leapt into action. She managed to knock him to the ground using the element of surprise. She perched on top of Jack, removing his shirt. He fought her with his hands.  
  
"Get the hell off me you whore!" He screamed, but Victoria muffled his voice with her mouth. Jack moved to bite her lips. He swatted at her face and tried to force her off his stomach with his knees.  
  
"You want me and you know it," Victoria whispered harshly, "And I want you too. Why don't we just forget all chivalry and be together?"  
  
Before Jack could stop himself, he said, "No you disgusting strumpet! I would never have you! I love Gianna!" As soon as the captain's name left his mouth, he regretted it. It didn't help that this was mind boggling to himself, seeing as how it was the first time he admitted it, even to himself. He loved Gianna Cirocco.  
  
With that Victoria hit Jack Sparrow over the head with a bottle, just hard enough to dull his senses, but not knock him out. She found him much easier to kiss and caress then. Just then, Gianna walked by and all hell broke loose.  
  
******************************* 


	9. Savvy

A/N - If you enjoyed this story, please review. If you hated this story, please review (but be gentle). If you haven't read or heard of this story, please hear of it, read it, and review. Reviews feed my muse! ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
**************************  
  
Gianna stood and gaped at the scene that lay before her. Jack and Victoria lay on the ground together, feverishly kissing. The captain stood there, speechless. Thoughts rushed through her head. Her best friend, her only love. Together. She wanted to run, run as fast as she could to a place where this wasn't happening. But she could not. She had to face it. This was real.  
  
Jack made eye contact with Gianna, and with one strength-filled push, shoved Victoria off of him and onto the floorboards. "It's not what you think, Gianna!" he shouted, but the captain was already gone.  
  
**************************  
  
Gianna emitted heavy, dry sobs as she ran down the hall, making her feel ill. As she reached the open deck she swayed on her feet, teetering across the floor. She felt extremely sick and ran to the side, retching out pretty much everything she had eaten all day. She stormed across the ship towards the bow, causing the crew to stare openly. When Gianna felt the presence of Jack and Victoria following her, she said in a voice like ice, "Men, we will be dropping off and leaving Mr. Sparrow and Miss Dahllas at our next port of call."  
  
**************************  
  
Jack sat in the crew's quarters, obviously not sleeping with the captain as usual. He had tried approaching Gianna all day, trying to explain what she had seen had been forced upon him. She would not listen. He thought about all the nights they had shared together, talking about everything, and just enjoying each other's company. He missed it so, and with every second he spent without her, his heart sunk even lower. He couldn't bear to look at Victoria, so whenever she was seen up and about on the deck, he made sure to be elsewhere.  
  
Victoria, on the other hand, was having no second thoughts. It was still in her mind to have Jack Sparrow for herself, and there would be no stopping her now. They would be left all alone together on Isla de la Muerta. What ever would they do to pass the time until another ship came to pick them up? Hardly a single ship out of a thousand could survive that passage, so Victoria and Jack would likely spend the rest of their lives together. Twas fine with her . . .  
  
**********************  
  
That night, a horrible gale came upon them, just as Pius had predicted. Gianna and her best men, among them Jack Sparrow, stayed on deck to do the required work. Massive waves crashed over the vessel, regularly throwing the Vesuvius onto her side. The ocean roared and rang in their ears, deafening the sailors to all else. Water gushed over the deck, occasionally turning an ominous crimson with the blood of a sailor. Thunder crushed the air above them, seemingly straining to break the eardrums of every man and woman. Sea-soaked clothes and additional gallons of water weighed down on the pirates, sometimes pushing them to the ground. The wind shrieked and cried with alacrity through the rigging, growing higher with each gust. Suddenly, the men froze as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. They gazed up as the phenomenon of Saint Elmo's Fire played upon the mast and the rigging. The sheer electricity danced and glowed amazing hues.  
  
Gianna found herself hypnotized by this astounding and rare occurrence. So she was not ready for the titanic wave the struck the Vesuvius with such force that she nearly turtled. Gianna slid through the bars of the rail and into the crashing, hungry sea. It grabbed and pulled her underwater with icy fingers and she felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper into Davy Jones's locker.  
  
But just then, she was pulled up into the air again fiercely. A strong, masculine body towed her in another direction, apparently oblivious to the beating rain and tense seas. She was dragged onto a hard surface and remembered no more.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Gianna awoke, her head was throbbing, and she felt like she was dying of exposure. Her skin felt cold and clammy, her clothes and hair drenched. Her heavy head lay in someone's lap. She opened her eyes, though her lids weighed more than twice that of the Vesuvius, and found herself gazing into two chocolate pools rimmed with kohl. "She's comin' around!" he announced. Gianna moaned softly, flailing weakly to try and get away from this betrayer. Jack soothed her with firm hand and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her toward the captain's quarters. On the way, Gianna either fainted away again or fell asleep. When they arrived into the warmth of her cabin, Gianna opened her eyes again. Jack laid her down on the bed, and began slowly to remove her ruined, sopping clothing.  
  
Gianna attempted to protest feebly, but Jack interrupted by speaking.  
  
"You gave me quite a scare there, lass," and, not expecting her to reply, continued, "I thought I'd lost you. But I was a fool. My girl never gives up." He finished undressing her and wrapped her in a warm towel. He proceeded to carry her again, this time to the small adjoining washroom. A tub full of steamy hot water was ready and waiting for her. Jack helped Gianna ease into the bathtub, and left with the words, "I'm so glad you're safe, luv." ****************************  
  
When Gianna awoke the next morning, she felt so much better. She pulled a sea-foam dress over her head and walked down to the galley for a bite to eat. Judging by the level of the sun in the sky, it must have been about 5 o'clock. They should reach Tortuga today, possibly in a few hours. (Surprisingly, the storm had not thrown the Vesuvius too far off course.) She sat on a bench next to the long table and began to eat. But when she heard specifically feminine footsteps approaching and raspy voices, she dove into a large cabinet and slammed the doors. No surprise to Gianna, it was Victoria and Jack.  
  
"Kiss me now! Take me now!" Victoria screamed, her voice high-pitched with lust.  
  
"Wench, begone before I have to call the quartermaster!" Jack bellowed, "All you've done since the moment I met you is annoy the hell out of me, and I want no more of it!"  
  
Here he scooted around a bench to avoid the outstretched arms of Victoria.  
  
"You want me Jack! Why must you be so God-damned stubborn?" she said, her voice filled with alacrity at the prospect that she may not get the one man she truly wanted.  
  
"No!" Jack exclaimed, scooting again. "You've ruined my entire life in a matter of," he paused to calculate, "Two days! You lost me my woman! The only one for me! My Gianna!"  
  
At this, there was a lull in the yelling. Victoria was in shock. Just then, a voice was heard.  
  
"Land ho!" Pius bellowed. Victoria shot from the room and Gianna popped out of the closet.  
  
"You truly care for me!" She screamed, happier than she'd been in many days, "You were telling the truth! I'm so sorry I didn't. . ." she abruptly stopped talking as Jack pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Luv, you're mine, I'm yours. It's done with. Now let's stop talking, savvy?"  
  
And Jack kissed Gianna deeply, as the sounds of men rejoicing sounded above decks.  
  
******************************** 


	10. The Sparrow and the Robin

A/N - I really like how the last chapter came out, possibly the best one yet, aye? Thank you to all my reviewers, RiRiana, iluvobandew, spanisheyez2, elvesmagic010, daydreambeliever14, and "the real Gianna". You guys rock! ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the sexy Cap'n Jack Sparrow (dammit)  
  
*********************************  
  
Jack and Gianna sprung apart like startled rabbits as Pius entered the room. Looking uncomfortable, for he had obviously "caught" the two, he said, "Er, Captain, we'll be docking in mere moments, ma'am. Just thought ye'd like to know." He stood there still, dumbfounded at behavior he hardly expected from Gianna.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes distinctly. "Must you stare at me and my woman so?" he said with annoyance. "Go on then, off with ye! And take care not to interrupt again!"  
  
Pius, startled and sweating, rushed from the room without a word or a second glance.  
  
Gianna looked at Jack with wide eyes, and he laughed.  
  
****************************  
  
Gianna, fixing her hair and quickly changing into a fresh dress, stood in her room. The dress was her favorite, a lovely crimson-red with gold accents. She wanted to celebrate a little bit. It had a square neckline, as was the fashion, and quarter-length sleeves. She looked in the floor to ceiling mirror in her cabin. She looked lovely, and when she fastened the red comb in her shiny, wavy hair, she looked even better.  
  
She slipped on her shiny new lady's boots, and exited on to the deck.  
  
When she arrived out in the open sea air, she was feeling as happy as a clam. But when she looked into the eyes of the crew, Jack, and Victoria, she knew something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. The crew began to advance on her. Gianna stared nervously at over 20 pairs of angry eyes, some almost insane with rage.  
  
"We passed up many ships on your command, lass." One growled.  
  
"You says, 'We going aftah the Black Pearl.'" Another said, and spit at her feet.  
  
Gianna backed up, trying to put distance between herself and the crew. Sensing what was about; she looked about hurriedly over their heads, her eyes straining for a glimpse of black sail. But the crew was right; the Pearl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Now, we arrive at this cursed island, and there's no sign of the Pearl ANYWHERE." A sailor bellowed.  
  
"You was leadin' us on the whole time!" one crowed.  
  
"And now, ye'll pay the price, lassie!" Quartermaster Alan Berry screamed and charged at Gianna with a knife. She dodged out of the way in the nick of time, but the damage had already been done. Within seconds a horrible fight broke out, and it was everyone against the captain. A familiar pirate game. Gianna searched in her dress, only to find that she was unarmed. Things were beginning to look hopeless and Gianna was on the brink of losing her head completely. Just then, Jack beat his way through the circle of pirates to stand in the middle with Gianna. He gave her a sword and immediately started to fend off the sailors. Gianna did the same, but within minutes they were hopelessly outnumbered. And when Jack took a serious wound to the chest, they surrendered.  
  
**************************************  
  
Before Gianna knew it, she was holding a pistol and a canteen full of water in her hands. She had a sword teasing at the base of her spine, and the wide expanse of water lay before her, the horizon at her feet. She was walking the plank. As punishment for her actions, there was a mutiny, and a round robin signed. She and Jack were to be marooned and ne'er return.  
  
Gianna was scared witless, but she would go out with a bang. She turned to the crew and said, "Damn you all to hell." Then, she gracefully cart wheeled off the plank and into the ocean. Jack followed.  
  
When they were both treading water beside the Vesuvius, Jack said, "Okay woman, this is my third time being marooned, so I know how this works. First of all, we will swim along the sand at the bottom until we reach the island." When Gianna looked at him, puzzled, he explained. "Sharks only attack from below."  
  
When the two reached the island, sopping and tired, they both collapsed on the sand next to each other. "We should probably build a fire, and, and," he dozed off in mid sentence. Gianna wondered if she could wake him, but she didn't. She fell asleep a second after.  
  
*********************************  
  
When Gianna woke again, she was warm and somewhat dry. Jack sat, staring into the fire he built. To Gianna's surprise it burned a brilliant white. It almost hurt the eyes to look at he dancing flames.  
  
"What-?" Gianna began to say, but Jack interrupted her, his eyes never leaving the fire.  
  
"Tis palmwood, luv. I never knew it would behave so." He was mesmerized, and Gianna was beginning to feel a bit frightened. So she dragged her still exhausted body over to Jack and climbed into his lap. She effectively broke his trance and he looked and his brown eyes bore into her with passion. She repositioned herself so that she was facing him, and smiled.  
  
"You know, luv," Jack said, "That we are the solitary people on this island."  
  
"Yes I am aware of that Mr. Sparrow." Gianna said, her eyes never leaving Jack's.  
  
Jack reached out to stroke Gianna's arm, and looked surprised that she hadn't slapped him yet. He caressed her face and kissed her deeply, and he lay out on the sand, Gianna beneath him. But Gianna seemed to sense an extreme change in Jack's manner and he deepened the kiss. She pushed both her hands against his chest in a motion for him to stop.  
  
"Tut, tut, Mr. Sparrow. None of that, now." She said, reprimanding him.  
  
Jack eased off of Gianna, but she continued to lie there in the sand. Seeing her there, something so beautiful that he could not have, exasperated poor Jack.  
  
"You drive me crazy, my lady." Jack said truthfully.  
  
Gianna walked around him seductively, brushing his body with hers as she passed. Jack flinched, and Gianna knew she was arousing him.  
  
"I know."  
  
**********************************  
  
Later on, Jack and Gianna were on opposite sides of the island, both in deep thought. Jack was sitting in front of the fire, wondering why the only lass he truly wanted would not give herself to him. She had stamina, he would give her that. She sometimes made him mad with lust, and she was perfectly willing to use that power. He wanted to hold her in his arms so much, but the walls would not come down. Perhaps she didn't care for him as much as he did about her. Maybe she thought of him as just a toy to be played with. Well, of one thing he was sure. Jack Sparrow was NOT a toy.  
  
Gianna sat on the other end of the island, her toes dipped in the sea. She was daydreaming happily about Jack. She knew that he desired her, for she could tell by what had happened a few hours before. But did he love her? Come to think of it, Jack had never said straight out to Gianna that he loved her. This caused Gianna to panic. She needed to talk to Jack as soon as she could. So she was happy to see Jack coming towards her.  
  
As the two approached each other, both had the full intention of asking the other if they loved them, however confusing that may sound. But when they met in the middle of the island, both were at a loss for words. To break the discomfort, Gianna spoke  
  
"Now, Jack, what say we get some grub?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Aye, lass. Whatever ye say." Jack responded.  
  
********************************* 


	11. Sweet Disgrace

A/N - Thank you to all my reviewers, once again. Unfortunately, I may not be able to update for a few days due to family gatherings. (Christmas.Yay!) But I will update again as soon as I can. This chapter may be rated PG-14 or 15 (Yeah, I made those up. But its not rated R and there's nothing in between!)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow (wahhhh () or anything else pertaining to Pirates of the Caribbean. *Mumbles angrily, saying something about "Disney big shots".*  
  
********************************  
  
The next few moments found Gianna standing on Jack's shoulders beside a palm tree, stretching to her full length to try and retrieve a couple of coconuts. Jack was wobbling, and Gianna swayed dangerously.  
  
"Keep it steady down there, Jack!" she called nervously. "Are you sure this is the only food that can be found on this damn spit of land?"  
  
"Luv, I searched this island up and down and all around. This is the only food." Jack replied for about the fiftieth time. Gianna's small feet were digging menacingly into his shoulders, but he had no complaints. There was no way Gianna could find out that he was looking up her skirts.  
  
Gianna screamed, "I got one!" and a large brown coconut proceeded to fall from the sky, striking Jack squarely on the top of his head. He cried out in pain and fell, Gianna landing on top of him. Jack groaned in pain while Gianna laughed. But she fell silent as she felt something wet. Jack's chest wound had begun bleeding again through his bandage from the ship, his blood reddening the bodice of Gianna's dress. He moved to clutch at his chest, but Gianna held his hands back. He would only be making things worse.  
  
Jack had soon fainted from the pain, to Gianna's distress. She had to act fast. She gathered some large palm fronds from the ground and gently laid Jack's body on top of them. She dragged him next to the small freshwater spring at the center of the island. When they arrived at the spring, Gianna removed Jack's blood-soaked shirt and old bandages. A nasty sight lay beneath the cotton strips. Gianna hurried tore off her own dress and ripped it into strips. The parts that were not already soaked with Jack Sparrow's blood she used to clean the wound and wrap it snugly. To her immense relief Jack fell into what was more like a peaceful sleep than a painful faint. Soon he had begun to snore softly. Gianna then took a look at her own condition. All her undergarments were now covered in Jack's blood, and her skin was slick and sticky with perspiration. With a hurried look at Jack's exhausted form, she stripped down and waded into the warm water of the spring. She began to scrub at her soiled clothes and her own tired body.  
  
Gianna froze when she heard sloshing of water behind her. Her fears had become a reality as Jack stood, there smiling raucously. She resisted the want to turn around, look him in the eye, and tell him she loved him. Instead, she reapplied her sopping, but clean, undergarments and passed Jack on her way back to their campsite.  
  
*********************************  
  
Jack returned to the fire to see a wet Gianna staring into the flames, frying pieces of stark white coconut. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.  
  
She silently offered him and large leaf with chopped up fried coconut on it. He accepted and quickly began to eat.  
  
"How are you feeling, darling?" Gianna asked without meeting his eyes.  
  
"Thanks to you, luv, I'm doing absolutely fine." Jack said. "That was an amazing thing you did for me today. Quite actually, betwixt you saving my life and not wearing your dress anymore, you've done me TWO favors." Here he grinned like his usual self and winked.  
  
Gianna pushed a lock of dripping hair out of her face. "I know you would have done the same for me," she said quietly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Aye," Jack whispered huskily, and it seemed to Gianna, that in that one word, he had summed up every single feeling he felt for her, his love and his passion both. Suddenly they both got up quickly and ran together, meeting beside the fire. Gianna kissed Jack romantically on the mouth, as he began to untie the laces of her shift. For a few moments she let him, being so caught up in the passion of the moment. But once again she stopped Jack before things went too far, and he was left on his knees, begging her, and she retied her shift laces.  
  
"Gianna," Jack said hoarsely, "I seriously don't think I can take this anymore. My every thought is filled with you, and I've never cared for anyone or anything as much as I care about you. If right now, I had to choose between you and my Pearl, I'd choose you."  
  
Gianna looked at him with soft brown eyes, amazed by the extremely vulnerable position that Jack Sparrow, a swashbuckling pirate, had just put himself in. "You'd choose me?" she asked tenderly.  
  
"In a second," Jack affirmed, and he kissed her again, this time with so much renewed love that Gianna could hardly stand it herself. That night, Gianna gave herself to her one and only love, Jack Sparrow.  
  
************************************  
  
The next morning Gianna awoke in the burning sunlight, cuddled up next to Jack in the sand. She thought of what she had done last night, something that was against her principles. Something that never should have happened. But it had. She slipped from beneath Jack's arm and walked away down the beach before Jack could awake. She had disgraced herself. Jack was a womanizer, a pillager, and a buccaneer. She had surrendered her very deepest self to him after he muttered a few words about love! Wait. He had never said he loved her. He had only said that he "cared for her" and if the occasion ever did arise that he had to choose between her and his stupid Pearl, he would have taken the ship in second, leaving Gianna heartbroken and cold. At the same time yesterday Gianna Cirocco would have said she loved Jack Sparrow. Now she hated him.  
  
******************************  
  
Jack got up and stretched out his arms and legs. He looked along the beach for sign of Gianna, but she was nowhere to be found. Jack felt an immense sort of satisfaction, something he had never felt after an occasion like the night before. He was now sure that he loved Gianna, and he was finally able to be happy and open with her, because the walls had come down. He was off to find her.  
  
*****************************  
  
Gianna saw Jack approaching him from the other side of the island. He smiled widely, but was surprised to see that she was livid with rage.  
  
"How could you take advantage of me like that!" she screamed angrily, and came up right in Jack's face. "You disgust me and you're despicable," she snapped, in that dangerous whisper.  
  
"Gianna, I would never take advantage of you," Jack began, but Gianna interrupted.  
  
"You muttered a few mushy words and I fell for it. I shall never forgive myself for being so naïve," She growled. "You're naught but a ruthless pirate, and don't think I've never heard the tales. Women can't resist the allure of the sexy Jack Sparrow. A different woman every night while in port, Captain?"  
  
"But it's not like that with you Gianna," Jack strained for the words to tell her that she was different. "I won't lie and say the stories aren't true, luv. But I think that you are the only one for me on this earth, and I can't let you go, not like this." He was begging her now, but Gianna still refused to listen.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, I would appreciate it greatly if you would remain on the opposite side of the island from now on." And with that, she was gone from whence she came.  
  
******************************* 


	12. Palmwood and Tears

A/N - Please review! Sorry about the last chapter guys, if you didn't like it. Not much else to say.Except Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Tet or Happy Kwanzaa or Happy Ramadan etc.  
  
Disclaimer - True, I may not own Pirates of the Caribbean, you scurvy dog, but I do own Gianna and some additional characters, argh!  
  
****************************  
  
If Jack had said he was restless that night, it would have been a huge understatement. He paced continually. When darkness fell and the stars appeared he lay down to sleep, but then got back up again. He sat in front of the fire, staring at it, trying to purge all thoughts of Gianna from his mind. He got up again and walked down to the water, dipping his toes in. He fell down into the sand on his bottom and buried his face in his forearms. What had he done?  
  
***************************  
  
2:00 AM found Jack Sparrow asleep half-in half-out of the ocean. This was not a pleasant way to wake up. He had had that terrible dream again, this time, clearer that ever. This time, he had seen the deep brown hair sticking out from the under the pirate's hat, had seen his slim, yet muscled frame, had seen his wicked smile. It had really scared Jack this time. He got up, intending to find Gianna, but only then remembering what had happened. This made him groan loudly and stamp his feet. He'd lost her!  
  
Jack angrily stamped his way through the ocean down the beach, drenching his pants to the waist and cutting his feet on shells and rocks. He cared not. His life was ruined. He would probably die on this cursed island, and Gianna would, too. She hated him, and he loved her. It was usually the other way around in the case of Captain Jack Sparrow, and now he knew what Scarlet, Giselle, and all the rest felt like. As Jack opened his mouth to yell and let off some steam he clamped his jaws shut. Had he heard something? He listened hard, holding his breath and staying still as a statue. He had heard it, he was sure of it now. It sounded like a little bird, and there hadn't been many birds on this island. Jack was hungry. And where there were birds there were eggs, right? So every 3 seconds he would listen hard, then take a few steps toward the noise. He grew closer and closer until he was just behind it, crouching below a bush. He needed to use the element of surprise. He was finally here, although it had taken him the better part of an hour.  
  
He counted to three inside his head and pounced, but instead of landing on the bird, he tripped over a larger, soft object. As he lay face down in the dirt, he heard strange squeaking, gurgling noises. He righted himself, wiped the dirt off of his face and turned around to see Gianna sitting there, her back against a tree. She had been crying very hard, Jack deducted, due to her puffy and tear-stained face. But now she was laughing and hiccupping at the same time.  
  
"It's not FUNNY," Jack said, but inside he was smiling. She hadn't murdered him yet.  
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing, Sparrow?" She said, surveying him.  
  
"Well it's a funny story, actually," Jack said, "I was hearing these funny sounds, and I thought it was a bird, and I was hungry, so I. . . Oh." Jack stopped as he realized the sounds had been Gianna weeping, and that she had begun to do so again. He sat down next to her and placed his hand ever so lightly on her arm.  
  
"Whattsamatta, luv?" he asked kindly.  
  
"You." She said, tears pouring freely down her face and her voice breaking, "You're a womanizer, a ruthless buccaneer, a rogue." Jack winced inwardly at this merciless name calling, but remained silent.  
  
"But I have no regrets," she finished, and began to dissolve into sobbing. Jack nodded, understanding that she spoke of their night together.  
  
"And this distresses you so, luv?" he prodded, and Gianna nodded furiously.  
  
Jack inched up to Gianna and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest.  
  
"So you don't hate me, lass?" he asked, feeling a glimmer of hope in his heart.  
  
"Of course not!" she squealed, and descended into sobbing again. But what Jack didn't hear Gianna mutter into his chest was, "I may even love you."  
  
**************************  
  
Gianna fell asleep against Jack's chest that night, and at dawn he picked her up and carried her back to their campsite. He lay her down next to the ebony coals of the fire, which had died during the night. Jack went to collect some more palmwood to build up the fire. As he gazed out to sea carrying the wood back, he could have sworn that he saw sails on the horizon. But when he rubbed his eyes and looked again, they were gone.  
  
Gianna met him half way and took an armful of wood. They were silent the whole time, for there was no need for words just then. They soon arrived back at the campsite and Jack sat by the fire, feeding the flames. They burned that same brilliant white again, and Jack was mesmerized.  
  
"Jack!" Gianna exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "you're doing it again!"  
  
Jack shook his had madly and broke out of his trance. He had been zoning out again.  
  
"You know what I think it is that makes me keep doing that, Gianna?" Jack mused. "I think it's the heavy perfume given off by this Goddamned wood."  
  
Gianna moved to stroke Jack's face but withdrew suddenly.  
  
"Jack you are absolutely filthy with soot! To the freshwater spring!" She said commandingly.  
  
Jack smiled slyly. "Will you be accompanying me, luv?"  
  
"March, sailor!" Gianna bellowed, which sent Jack scurrying into the brush towards the spring.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Jack bathed in the warm water he muttered something about how Gianna had him wrapped around her finger. Maybe this is what love was supposed to be like? He scrubbed his face and his chest and between his toes until he was pink and clean. He slipped his gray breeches on and wrung out his dreds. Before he could start back to camp, he heard Gianna's voice.  
  
"Jaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkk!" she called. Jack began running towards the voice as fast as he could, expecting trouble. "Jaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!" she called again. When Jack emerged onto the sand of the beach, he saw Gianna looking out to sea, nothing more.  
  
"What is it, lass?" he asked, breathless from sprinting.  
  
"Jack, there's something you should see here." She said, motioning for him to stand next to her without removing her eyes from the ocean.  
  
"Do you see the ship?" she asked softly, her hand still resting on Jack's arm. Jack squinted hard, and could just barely make out sails on the horizon. He must have been right when he thought he saw them before.  
  
Suddenly Gianna gasped.  
  
"Her sails are coal black!"  
  
******************************** 


	13. The Master Plan

A/N - Another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, folks. Please review, and thank you to all of those who already did! Watch out for this chappie, Will fans. . . (That's all I'm going to say) ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do not own Jack Sparrow, the awesome pirate captain of the aforesaid movie. I do not own any of the dialogue or songs spoken or sang by the captain or others, located in the aforesaid movie, savvy?  
  
*****************************  
  
Jack whooped noisily with joy and fervor as Gianna stood gaping, her jaw nearly hitting the sand. The Pearl was all she's thought it to be and more. The whole thing was an unvarnished, flawless black that shone in the sun like obsidian. The sails were like so many blankets, and from far away it looked like a black piece of sky.  
  
Jack was singing gleefully, "We're saved, we're saved, we're saved!" and proceeded to sweep Gianna up in a playful dance. He swung and spun her around, dancing to the music in his head. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, drink up, me hearties YO HO!" He sang. Gianna struggled to pull Jack out of his insanity and get his attention. After she had said his name for the millionth time without a response, she slapped him across the face. His beads jingled.  
  
"Now, what was that for, luv?" Jack asked, not sounding even the slightest bit angry.  
  
"Snap out of it, Jack! Have you even thought about the finer details, such as, how we would get on board the Pearl? Perhaps, the ship is just passing by and wasn't intending to come within a league of this island? Perhaps, since you are the former captain of the vessel, the new captain would resist taking you aboard?"  
  
"Lass, don't underestimate the intellect of a pirate," Jack said coolly. When Gianna met his eyes with a puzzled stare, he continued, "Gianna, darling, I happen to be about 99% sure that those pirates will be coming to this island. You see, this is one of the most popular marooning islands in the Caribbean due to its proximity, or lack thereof, to other islands. Ergo, they would have no other reason to be out here, savvy?"  
  
Gianna could not counter this. "Okay," she said cheerily, "Works for me. Now what's our plan of action?"  
  
*******************************  
  
Jack guessed that the poor soul to be marooned would probably walk the plank late the next morning. So Jack and Gianna spent the evening and into the night for preparation. Gianna used Jack's linen shirt and animal sinews to sew a pack. This she filled with spring water, coconuts, and the few earthly belongings they still had. The thought that they would soon be aboard the Black Pearl put Jack in a good mood. He walked around camp whistling bawdy pirate songs and showered Gianna with kisses.  
  
Jack approached Gianna at sunset. "Okay, here's the plan," he began. "We get up at dawn, and make sure all's well and ready to go. When the man's marooned, we wait til he arrived on the island, and we chat with him. If we like him, we'll agree to take him back with us. If he's annoying, we'll discard him, savvy?"  
  
Gianna nodded grimly. It was their last chance.  
  
That night, they fell asleep to dreams of the Black Pearl, Gianna warm in the crook of Jack's arm.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next morning they awoke with the sun as planned. Gianna put all their stuff together (which was not much), and they bathed and dressed quickly. They saw an indistinct, gray shape hurtle over the side of the Pearl and into the ocean. He swam furiously toward the island. He soon arrived, and looked upon them with shock.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" the handsome man said questioningly.  
  
"Well if it isn't the spawn of ol' Bootstrap Bill, Will Turner?" Jack said, and the two embraced heartily, slapping each other on the back and laughing. But Jack's face turned grave.  
  
"Why were you part of the crew of the ruthless pirate that stole me ship, boy?" Will said nothing, and he slumped.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about this," he stated.  
  
"It's ok, Will me boy! We're intending to swim out and sneak aboard the Pearl! You can come with us!" Jack reassured him.  
  
Will shook his head furiously and said, "I'd rather be abandoned here on this island than have to the face my old captain again. It's bloody awful." Suddenly his eyes widened significantly and he started to stutter in fear. Jack groaned.  
  
"What is it now?" Jack groaned, throwing his hands up expressively, "I don't even want to turn around!" But he did, and when he saw that the Black Pearl was sailing toward the island with great haste, he said, "Why ME?"  
  
***********************************  
  
"Uh-oh," Gianna spoke for the first time since Will's arrival. "That ruins our plan."  
  
Jack wrapped his arm around Gianna consolingly, "No worries, luv, Jack'll find us a way." He led the trio behind a clump of tall bushes, concealing them from the pirate ship.  
  
Will looked at Gianna, and back at Jack.  
  
"So, Jack, this is your-" he began.  
  
"Yes, me boy, this is my lady," Jack said, and when Will looked at him speculatively, he said, "But she's different. She's the only one for me, of that I am sure." He kissed Gianna showily and romantically, making her glow with pleasure.  
  
"Please to meet your acquaintance, miss." Will bent and kissed Gianna's hand, making her blush, and making Jack angry. He swatted Will's hand away.  
  
"May I inquire as to your name, miss?" Will, not regarding Jack's motion, asked politely.  
  
Gianna responded, more softly than she intended, "Gianna Cirocco."  
  
Will gasped, and looked at Jack, "The pirate?"  
  
Gianna leaned in towards Will, "The one and only."  
  
"You've more on your hands than you'd think, Sparrow," Will said, laughing good-naturedly."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said, going on the defensive.  
  
"Them lady pirates, you never know with them. . ." Will continued, seeming to find this conversation extremely funny.  
  
"Don't you ever go insulting my lass, whelp." Jack said, his voice brimming over with rage.  
  
"I fear you've met your match, Sparrow," Will said, "This girl's probably visited as many whorehouses and you!" He launched into raucous laughter, and Jack punched his lights out.  
  
He wrapped his arm around Gianna and said, "He'll not be coming with us."  
  
********************************** 


	14. Aboard the Black Pearl

A/N - Hello friends. Welcome to the next chapter of Love's Regatta. Please keep you arms in legs inside the vehicle at all times. . . Just kidding! Anyways, enjoy this one, folks! Review!  
  
Disclaimer - Lady Cyann does not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Lady Cyann wishes and wishes that she owned Jack Sparrow, but she does not. Lady Cyann realizes that if she pretended to own these things she would get sued, so Lady Cyann writes a disclaimer (in third person).  
  
********************************  
  
As last minute preparations for the endeavor were taking place, Will Turner startled Gianna immensely by tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped about three feet in the air before turning around and looking at him spitefully. She was inwardly amused at the shiner Jack had given him. 'That's my boy,' she thought affectionately.  
  
"Miss Cirocco- I mean Captain- I mean Ma'am- I mean, oh bother," He began, struggling.  
  
"Out with it, kid!" Gianna whispered rather loudly.  
  
"I would just like to apologize for my actions," He began shyly. Gianna rolled her eyes until she saw the sincerity in Will's face. He looked at the ground and awkwardly dug his feet around in the sand. "You must excuse me because, first of all, I have this terrible habit of not thinking before I act and when I do act, I do stupid things. Jack can tell you that." Here he smiled grimly. He then continued, "Secondly, I've been locked in the bilges of a ship under the command of an insanely jealous, greedy, and rageful pirate. I'm a little out of it lately."  
  
"Now, now, don't go getting all upset over me," Gianna said. She had been offended, but she was sure that this boy was truly sorry for what he did. "I understand that many of the lady pirates here in the Spanish Main are the type you described, but you just have to realize that I'm one of a kind." She winked at Will and walked away, in Jack's direction.  
  
"Psst, Jack!" Gianna whispered, trying to get his attention. "Mr. Turner apologized in earnest a moment ago." But Jack was not listening. "Jack!" she said again, this time prodding him with her finger. All of a sudden Jack cursed loudly and tackled Gianna, pinning her to the ground. The sound of gunshots filled their senses and bullets pierced the air over head. "Stay.Completely.Silent.And.Don't. Move." Jack annunciated in a painfully slow voice. Will slid over to them on his hands and knees. He moved fluidly, like a snake. They could hear the voices of the drunken pirates.  
  
"Musta jus' been a wil' boar!" One said loudly. The other one, who had fired the shots, murmured his agreement. They retreated into the forest of palms. Jack leaned into Will and said, "Chum, are ye sure ye don't want to come with us?" Will refused firmly, insisting that he never wanted to go through what he had just been through again. Jack shrugged and boldly said, "Onward!"  
  
Jack and Gianna crouched in the underbrush, watching more drunken pirates disembark from the Black Pearl onto the sand. Obviously, the captain had realized that these men needed to see land. A slim proud gentleman with an outrageous hat walked down the gangplank, and Jack realized it must be the captain. He recognized the man from his dreams. He nudged Gianna ever so gently and she nodded, not even turning to look at him. The slightest rustling of the bushes could betray their position. As most of the men wandered further inland, the duo saw their opening. They stole away into the impending dusk and into the cool, clear waters of the Caribbean Sea. Jack squeezed through a gun port and pulled Gianna in after him. They had made it.  
  
Gianna slumped breathlessly to the floor. The adrenaline rush had faded, and now they had to face the exhaustion.  
  
"Where are we going to hide as stowaways until you're ready to confront this nightmarish captain?" Gianna asked Jack when they had both caught their breath.  
  
Jack looked around rapidly, knowing that they had to find a place to stay, and quick. He spied a crate full of cotton about the size of a desk.  
  
"Aye, that'll do," He said, smiling widely.  
  
He grabbed Gianna's arm and pulled her up next to the crate. With much strength and grunting, Jack lifted the crate's top open. He removed the barrels of cotton and slipped inside. Gianna clambered in after him. It wasn't exactly what you'd call spacious, and to be comfortable, Gianna had to sit in Jack's lap. Not that she minded.  
  
As Gianna positioned herself in Jack's lap, he smiled at her warmly. But she wanted to get down to business. He leaned in to kiss her, but Gianna stopped him.  
  
"Ok, what's the plan?" She asked solemnly. Jack, annoyed that he had to talk about their situation instead of making out, made a face. Gianna laughed.  
  
"Well, luv, my plan was that we stay here in these comfortable quarters, all alone for the rest of the voyage, with only each other's company to enjoy." He tried to kiss Gianna again, but she resisted.  
  
'So you're not intending to throw caution to the wind and square with the man who stole your ship?" Gianna asked, shocked that Jack was being so nonchalant about his Pearl.  
  
Jack frowned.  
  
"I don't want to put you in danger, darling," he said, "You're all I want now. The Black Pearl is only a ship." He choked on these last words and Gianna could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying to her. She punched him playfully.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, I'm pretty sure I know you by now. Don't try to lie to me, because it won't work. I can tell. Also, thought you may choose to forget it, I am a pirate as much as you. Don't worry about me because I could take care of myself before you came along, and I'm still capable of that now." She finished, and nodded her head for affirmation and emphasis.  
  
"That was a WONDERFUL speech, luv." Jack said, his voice dripping honey. "Now will you give us a kiss?" He leaned in for the third time, and this time she let him kiss her. She had teased him enough; let the baby have its bottle.  
  
***********************************  
  
Jack and Gianna spent the next couple of days set apart from the world. They heard various pirate sounds from above deck: guns going off, cannon fire, shouting, and brawls. Sometimes they were able to listen as some of the older and more experienced pirates regaled the rest of the crew with stories.  
  
Since they always left the crate a bit open for breathing purposes, water would often rush in as the ship hit a wave. Jack could tell they were getting farther and farther away from the Caribbean and heading northward, because the water grew more and more frigid each day. Gianna, a tropical creature, would often have to huddle up to Jack for warmth, and even fell ill with the chills.  
  
They passed the time in different ways. Sometimes Jack would tell Gianna the stories of the Pearl and other pirates, other times Gianna would spin the yarns of her own interesting past. Sometimes they would fall asleep together, just content to enjoy each other's company. It was a long couple of days that they both enjoyed.  
  
One morning Jack woke up suddenly. He jerked violently, smacking his head on the top of the crate. He cursed profusely and Gianna stirred.  
  
"What, what happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
Jack looked straight ahead, his pupils huge and his eyes unblinking.  
  
"Today's the day," he said. 


	15. Secrets Revealed

A/N - Thank you to all my reviewers! In this chappie there's gonna be a lot of POV changing, but I'll make it as easy to understand as possible. Now that the holiday season is pretty much reaching its end, I'll be able to update regularly for the rest of this story. Review!!  
  
~lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, Will Turner, additional characters, lines from the movie, etc.  
  
Tori- to answer your questions. Yes they left Will on the island only because he insisted he didn't want to come. They survived mostly on whatever they managed to take from other crates. I was hoping you could tell me why the rum was gone. :-P  
  
*****************************  
  
Although Gianna had been a little taken aback by Jack's outburst, she was relieved. They would finally be able to get out of this stupid box and breathe the fresh sea air again. She looked at Jack, who still had that far away look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, growing more worried by the second. At first she had been relieved, but now Jack did not look well at all.  
  
"The dream, it, it, came back. They, you, Gianna, don't! Stop!" Jack stuttered, starting to shake and rattle. Gianna put a steadying hand on his back. He calmed somewhat, but she knew that it took something terrible to frighten Captain Jack Sparrow. He gasped like he was struggling for air and his eyes fluttered closed once more. Gianna pushed his hair out of his face and stroked his cheek. "Poor Jack," She said to no one in particular. Looking at him in this state made Gianna think. 'I love him so much,' she thought lovingly. But did he love her? He'd never said outright that he was in love with her. These thoughts scared Gianna thoroughly, and soon she could barely look at Jack without pangs of heartache.  
  
When she was about to drift off to sleep against Jack's chest, clammy, bony fingers stroked the back of her neck until they found her shirt. She was yanked brutally upwards and out of the crate until she was a hair's breadth from her captor's face. It was a tall, stout man with yellowed teeth and brutal breath. "Captain!" He called into her face. "Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway!"  
  
****************************************  
  
The pirate ruthlessly dragged Gianna along the floorboards by her shirt. It tore along the seams with harsh ripping sounds. Gianna let herself be dragged, for she was too weak from malnutrition to fight back. She prayed inwardly that they hadn't seen Jack. No sign of him being dragged after her, so she assumed he hadn't been discovered. When the forward movement finally stopped. Gianna looked up into the cold eyes of the captain. The imposing pirate pulled her up by the throat roughly and said, "Aye, have we a wench for the men to play with here?"  
  
The pirates cheered heartily. "Wait!" The captain said, "Would you rather keelhaul her?" Gianna gasped in fear. She had witnessed keelhauling. The poor victim was bound, gagged, and placed in a wicker net with a long rope attached to it. The crew would hold the rope as the person in the basket was dragged along the bottom of the ship, being bit by fish and cut and sheared by the sharp barnacles that clung to the hull. Not many lived to tell the tale.  
  
Gianna shivered uncontrollably at the thought. Jack was the only one who could save her now, but he was out cold in the crate. Even so, in his delicate condition would he be able to rescue her at all?  
  
At this new idea, most of the pirates hooted in delight and affirmation, as others sulked at not being able to rape Gianna. But it wasn't a bad alternative.  
  
"The deed is done," the captain announced proudly, "At the toll of the next bells, we'll keelhaul her."  
  
************************  
  
Jack awoke with a throbbing head and bleary eyes. He sat up, expecting to smack his head for the thousandth time on the top of the crate, but he did not. 'That's curious,' he thought, puzzled. He looked up warily to see that the top of the crate was indeed gone. As was Gianna. His first thought was to panic, but he quickly dismissed that. It was not the time for rash action. First of all, it was unlikely that the pirates had discovered Gianna and not himself, right? So she must have gone into the fray on her own. 'Yes,' he determined, 'That was it.' Suddenly he heard a decidedly feminine scream from above decks. It had been Gianna, he was sure of that. He had to save her. He attempted to drag himself up, but his legs didn't work. They felt dead and heavy as cannonballs. What was he going to do now?  
  
************************  
  
Back on deck Gianna was sweating it. In 45 minutes she was to be loaded into a basket and dragged underwater for endless minutes, while being bitten, cut, and slashed. It wasn't going to be pretty and the chances of her being rescued were about zero. She thought about this as she stood, bound tightly to the mast and unable to move a muscle.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was furiously rubbing his legs, trying to get the feeling back in them. As he felt blood return to his thighs and shins, he felt overjoyed. There was still a chance he could get to Gianna. His legs ached when the feeling came back, but Jack had never been happier. Painstakingly, he pulled himself up and out of the crate as fast as his legs would allow. He made a beeline for the deck.  
  
**********************  
  
Gianna couldn't hold it in any longer. As the captain called, "Load her into the net!" Gianna burst into tears. They ran down her face in fat drops. Gianna hadn't cried like this in years, and it actually made her feel better to let it all out. She felt gentler, almost womanlier (A/N an actual word. Who'd have thunk it?). She had the right to show her feelings. Although the crew and the captain laughed immensely at her pain and suffering, Gianna couldn't have cared less. They untied the knots that bound her to the mast and tied her up again. As they placed her in the basket, she was reminded of the baby Moses who was placed in the river in a basket as an infant and laughed.  
  
**********************  
  
On his way to the deck, Jack got very frustrated with his speed, or lack thereof. He slipped about 5 times trying to get up the ladder from the bilges, so that his legs soon looked like bruised apples. He cursed loudly and colorfully, in five minutes using every oath he knew. When he finally reached the top of the ladder, he saw the long hallway that led to the hatch door that led to the deck and yelled in anger. It was so far away and so much was at stake!  
  
He wiggled and wriggled and pulled himself along the floorboards, stopping only to rub his legs. Not moving for over a week must mess your muscles up pretty bad. When Jack finally reached the hatch door he through it open with a whoop and looked outside just in time to see a dark shape fly over the side of the hull in a basket. 'Oh, no, not that,' Jack thought pitifully, begging it not to be so.  
  
As he saw the Captain standing by the rail watching solemnly, Jack charged at him.  
  
"You bastard that had better not be Gianna!" He screamed. Without turning around the pirate placed his sword at Jack's throat. He then spun around to face Jack.  
  
"Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," He said distastefully. Who was this captain? He seemed so familiar to Jack Sparrow. Jack felt around his waist to grab his sword, and cursed when he remembered that he had left it in the crate. The captain laughed musically.  
  
"Now, Sparrow, we spar." The captain teased the sword at Jack's throat, making a tiny incision that dripped blood. He took a heavy, rusted black sword from a rack behind him and tossed it to Jack. Jack knew that this sword was of low quality and that he wouldn't be able to fight successfully with it.  
  
Jack thought quickly and grabbed a glass flask of rum from a pirate behind him. The whole time he was thinking of a way to rescue Gianna and put off the impending swordfight. He held up the rum and said, "Captain, can't we just settle this over a drink?" He asked innocently. The captain ripped the flask from his hand and threw it to the deck, where it shattered. In that second, Jack knew who it was.  
  
"Still haven't changed our feelings about rum, have we, Elizabeth Turner?" 


	16. Fight for a Life

A/N - Surprised, were we? Mwahahaha. Elizabeth is the secret masked pirate! Who would have thought? Anywayz, please review and thanks again to my loyal readers! There is a tiny glitch in this chapter, because I was debating over whether this particular item existed in this time period. But it is quite possible that it did, so don't hurt me!  
  
Disclaimer - Pirates of the Caribbean is a registered trademark of Disney (and a great movie) Jack Sparrow is a fictional character created for the aforesaid movie (and a great pirate. Easy on the eyes, too), whom I do not own. I do not own the aforesaid movie, characters, or any other matter pertaining to it.  
  
**************************  
  
Elizabeth dramatically ripped off her hat to reveal a cascading mask of curls, which had been dyed a raven black. Forgetting the situation he was in Jack remarked, "Elizabeth, darling, what ever did you do to your hair?"  
  
"I thought black suited me better than that cheesy golden color." Elizabeth stated defiantly.  
  
Jack smiled and said, "In the words of a certain wench, 'it goes with your black heart.'"  
  
He had struck a chord. Elizabeth fumed and pushed her sword point closer to Jack's throat, shutting him up. He looked to his right and saw the taut rope leading into the sea that was Gianna. He looked heavenward and was surprised to see that the ship was not moving. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Elizabeth made a mad slash at his chest. He parried with the awful sword. It was just as he suspected: sluggish to react, heavy, and dull. He swung madly, and sliced Elizabeth's shoulder. He forgot that this was a woman he was fighting and waved the sword as fast as he could. He sliced and dashed, and spun out of the way of Elizabeth's blows.  
  
"Luv," Jack remarked as they sparred, "Why would you turn on old Jack like this? I thought we were friends." He swung at her head, and she ducked, missing the blow and causing Jack to stumble.  
  
"When you spoke," She parried a heavy blow by Jack, "Of the Black Pearl while we were on the island, you know, about how she was freedom and yada, yada, yada. It really made an impression on me." She screamed as Jack cut off a chunk of her black tresses. "I decided," she continued, "That the Pearl had to be mine. I used Will as my tool, because he's about as submissive as they get. I found myself a crew and went after your Pearl." Jack faked and slashed, cutting deep into her shoulder. "It," she gasped breathlessly, "was a lot easier to wrestle the Pearl from you than I thought, and I've had her ever since."  
  
Jack's plan had been working beautifully. Elizabeth was distracted by their chatter, and he had been leading the fight towards the rope the Gianna was tied to. But to Jack's extreme displeasure and fear, the Black Pearl had begun to move forward, cutting through the waves. Gianna would soon submerge into the ocean and she would meet her end. Jack couldn't let that happen.  
  
****************************  
  
Gianna struggled as she ceased to float on top of the water. The boat had begun to sail, and she would soon be completely submerged. She felt herself sink, and took a good deep breath and fought to get to the surface again. Her effort was futile, as the water around her grew darker and darker. She had always loved the sea more than anything; it had been her life and her haven. But now she was pretty close to hating it, considering that she may never see Jack again.  
  
***************************  
  
Elizabeth was growing tired quickly. Her movements and reflexes were dull and slow, and adding to Jack's joy, they were mere feet away from the rope. Jack fought with renewed vigor at the prospect of saving Gianna's life. Soon, he saw his opening. He slashed with lightning speed at Elizabeth, forcing her to jump back or have her throat slit. Jack ran to the rail and hacked through the rope, freeing his love. Now he had only to retrieve her. He jumped into a small dinghy and cut its tied to the ship. It fell into the ocean below with a thump. He was off.  
  
**************************  
  
Gianna had not breathed in over a minute and a half, and she was beginning to feel a warm sleepiness envelop her. Fuzziness fell over her sight and her brain, as if there was a cloud obscuring her vision. Suddenly, the tightness she had felt as she was tied to the ship disappeared, and she could feel herself speeding away. She smacked into the hull, where barnacles cut open her arms and legs. She opened her mouth to scream in pain, and it filled with water. Panicking, she inhaled what felt like half the sea, and blacked out.  
  
************************  
  
Jack picked up the oars and started to row frantically, but he didn't move. After furiously searching out the problem, he saw that a line still anchored the dinghy to the Black Pearl. Muttering, he cut it and began to row madly to where the net had begun to sink. Abruptly, Jack was knocked painfully onto his back in the dinghy. He got up to see that Elizabeth had jumped into the boat and was on him with a dagger. In a swift movement he pushed her off of him and sat on her stomach forcing her dagger out of her hand. She punched him and the dagger fell overboard, lost forever to Davy Jones's Locker. Elizabeth swore and strained to get up. Jack was laughing triumphantly, until she slithered out from beneath him and pointed her pistol at his head. Jack's eyes grew wide as saucers, his face an ashen gray. He stuttered as he sweat and shook. He had never in his life felt so venerable.  
  
Elizabeth cocked the gun and said, in a chilly and exultant voice, "Say good-bye, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack gazed at the floor of the dinghy, unable to look at the woman who would become his murderer. He noticed dryly that the boat was made of palmwood. Palmwood. In his mind, Jack made the connection to his dream. In a mere second Jack had ripped a match from his pocket, lit it, and dropped it in the dinghy. He dove overboard as the boat was enveloped in a burning white flame. He smelled singed skin and hair as he swam towards where the net had been. Now that he didn't need to worry about Elizabeth anymore, for she was surely dead, he had only to find Gianna. He dove under and swam blindly around, his arms outstretched, feeling for the net. He grabbed a warm shape and pulled it to the surface. By sheer will he tore the strong hemp of the net, freeing the woman inside. Her face was a freezing blue, and she didn't breathe. Jack struggled towards the Black Pearl, as the message rang in his mind, 'I must save her, I need to get to the ship, come on Jack, just a little farther. . ." But deep inside himself, he had his doubts. 


	17. A Ship's Return

A/N - Oooh, a twist! Sorry to keep you guys in suspense, but here's another chapter to satisfy your thirst. P.S. Review!  
  
Disclaimer - I have been to the Caribbean but I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I have seen a sparrow but I do not own the much-sexier-than-the- bird Jack Sparrow. I have some distant relative named Turner but I do not own Will or Elizabeth Turner. I have Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD but I do not own any dialogue of it.  
  
**************************  
  
Jack was really floundering now. He would pump towards the surface only to sink again. He was fading fast and he knew it. So, to get his mind of the extreme danger he and Gianna were in, Jack began to talk to her.  
  
"Luv, I finally figured out the meaning of that dream I was having. You see, when I was about to die in the dream, a bright light would save me. So I lit the rowboat with Elizabeth and me in it on fire, right before she was going to shoot me, savvy? It all came together in the end, just like you said it would. Jack noticed that he swam through a cloud of scarlet. Gianna was bleeding from hundreds of tiny cuts and scrapes all over he body. She was dead weight, and although Jack could still feel a slight pulse, he knew she was slowly dying. He had to keep going, just had to make it to the ship.  
  
He dragged and stretched his arms through the water, continuing to talk to the unconscious love of his life.  
  
"Well luv, back to that bit about Elizabeth. You were not on deck, per se, when we found out who the mystery captain was. Turns out it was my old friend Elizabeth. You see, we were stranded on an island together, and I was telling her all about the Pearl. I opened my heart to her, telling her everything, how the Black Pearl was my life and my freedom. She seemed interested, which made me happy. But it turns out that it captivated her a little bit too much. She decided that the Pearl had to be hers. So she went after it. She used our friend Will, whom you met on the island, as a tool because he was madly in love with Elizabeth. He would do anything he told her. And that's how it came to be that she stole the Pearl from me. But I don't even care anymore, you know that luv? The Black Pearl means nothing to me as long as I have you." He looked at Gianna's face, so beautiful, even in unconsciousness. "I love you."  
  
***************************  
  
By that time, Jack had reached the Black Pearl, bone tired. He hoisted Gianna onto the deck and he shouted at any man who got in his way. He laid her gently on the deck and checked her pulse. It was there, barely. He pressed his mouth on hers and breathed out. He repeated this five times, but nothing happened. He growled angrily and tried again. At his futile efforts, there was a cold, evil laugh. Jack looked up into the eyes on Elizabeth.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no," Jack said, "This is not happening. You are not here." He shook his head and looked again. Elizabeth was still there, cutlass at the ready.  
  
"I just keep coming back, don't I, Sparrow?" She mocked. "You'll never be rid of me, Jack, until one of us rests eternal in Davy Jones's Locker! And here's a hint," She took a few steps closer, brandishing her cutlass menacingly. "It's going to be you first."  
  
But a few seconds later, Elizabeth was on the deck, dead, with Gianna's sword through her heart.  
  
'That was getting really annoying," Gianna stated, looking at Jack and smiling.  
  
Jack ran up to her, screaming her name over and over. He picked her up off the ground in his arms and swung her around, smiling. He kissed her deeply, and Gianna hadn't felt so happy in many moons. But still, the little voice in that back of her head nagged her. Did Jack truly love her? He still hadn't told her yet. She thought Jack was the love of her life, but, she had also thought Victoria was her best friend. . .  
  
************************  
  
In his moment of rejoicing, Jack Sparrow had forgotten the angry crew that surrounded him. After all, Gianna had killed their captain.  
  
"We've never collected as much swag as we did with her," A mad pirate gestured strongly at Elizabeth's body. The rest of the crew grumbled their agreement.  
  
"And you killed her," continued the mad pirate, "And now, lady and gent, ye'll pay the price!" As the pirates began to advance, Gianna noticed grimly that this was the exact same thing her own crew had done when they mutinied. They were lucky enough to escape with their lives then, but this crew didn't look as forgiving. Jack had naught but the heavy iron sword, and Gianna only had her dagger.  
  
The first mad pirate plunged in, beginning the fray. Fearlessly, Jack jumped into the fray with his weapon, slashing and cutting. But due to his league-long swim earlier, he was already tired. She could see him tiring, and started to fear for his safety. She ran up and took her place at his side, ready to defend Jack if the need arose.  
  
Between the two of them, Jack and Gianna managed to take down 6 or 7 pirates, but things after that were starting to look bleak. Jack took a wound to the shoulder, Gianna a massive cut on her thigh. They were just about to surrender when the pirates suddenly stopped their fighting, their weapon arms lying at their sides.  
  
Gianna and Jack looked out into the fog and saw the shape of a ship outlined in the sea of gray. The Vesuvius drifted into view, and Jack quickly dragged Gianna to the ground next to the fo'c'sle. Cannon fire boomed and shook the air around them as the Vesuvius fired grapeshot* across the deck.  
  
"Why are they here?" Gianna asked Jack. He shrugged, not knowing why the Vesuvius had indeed returned. Then he winced as a large cannonball struck the Black Pearl. He fought down the urge to say, "Stop blowing holes in my ship."  
  
"Gianna, I need you to promise me, luv, that you'll stay here, savvy?" Jack asked, his eyes pleading and sincere.  
  
"Jack, I-" She started, but Jack placed a hand over her mouth. "Promise me," he drawled, his voice thick and warm like chocolate.  
  
Gianna nodded and Jack ran out into the fight with a war cry. He wielded the cumbersome blade like a pro, cutting down pirates left and right. Gianna screamed as a tall, scruffy man delivered a slash right across Jack's temple. He swayed on his feet and fell to the deck. The pirate moved on, and Gianna, completely forgetting her promise, ran out to Jack and pulled him to the shelter behind the fo'c'sle. She laid his head in her lap and cooed to him, begging him to open his eyes. Jack looked a mess indeed. His face ran with blood, seawater, and kohl from his eyes. Gianna applied pressure to his head wound and made up a little song.  
  
"Come on Jack, please wake again. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. I need you to help me beat all of the men. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Jack Sparrow, I love you, savvy? Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Come on, darling, wake up for me-"  
  
Tears started to run down Gianna's face as Jack stayed still.  
  
Suddenly, Jack said, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," finishing her song.  
  
Gianna smiled widely, and the tears on her face turned to those of joy.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put," Jack said wryly, a smile dancing behind his eyes.  
  
A/N - We're nearing the end of the story, friends! Don't cry though..hahaha just kidding. *Grapeshot is a kind of cannon shot that is meant to take down men, not sink ships. 


	18. To Love or Not

A/N - Hope you guys liked the last chapter and will like this one as well. Please review and thank you so much to those who already have. ~Lady Cyann~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any other stuff about POtC. . . uh, well, I'm running out of creative disclaimers. . .  
  
********************  
  
Gianna looked Jack over with a practiced eye. His only major wound was that on his temple, and judging by his manner, he would recover.  
  
The battle raged on outside their place of cover, and Jack had fallen asleep. So Gianna gently took his sword and plunged into the fight. She cut down several pirates, catching them unawares. She heard Alan Berry from the Vesuvius screaming, "Prepare to board!" And with a deafening roar the pirates fought their way onto the decks of the Black Pearl.  
  
The battle lasted for two more hours, until the decks ran red with blood. Bodies lay everywhere, some dead, others wounded. Gianna and her old crew forced the remaining pirates into a corner, and they surrendered.  
  
With the chorus of huzzahs, Jack awoke and stumbled out of his hiding spot and onto the deck. Gianna stopped him and ran over just as he fell. She caught him, but still the pair crashed to the ground, Gianna pinned underneath. At that moment the two started laughing so hard and so loud that the rest of the crew halted their huzzahs just to look at them. Gianna and Jack laughed in happiness and relief. They had both made it out alive.  
  
*******************************  
  
That night Jack and Gianna were to stay aboard the Black Pearl in the captain's quarters. Jack waited for Gianna at the door while she locked the remaining enemy pirates in the brig. The pirates from the Vesuvius returned to the Vesuvius, further arrangements to be made at dawn's break.  
  
As Jack saw Gianna heading his way, he opened the door a crack. Gianna stood next to him and smiled, her face warm and aglow in the light of the lantern.  
  
"So this was your room?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Aye," Jack said, but what she didn't hear was the end of his sentence, "Where the magic happens," and chuckling.  
  
Gianna strained to unbutton the back of her dress. She grunted in exasperation.  
  
Jack leaned in, "Here, luv, let me help you with that." And with a gentle hand no one would have guessed he had, he neatly unclasped every last button. Gianna muttered her thanks.  
  
"Now Jack, I'm tired so I think I'm just going to hit the hay," Gianna said, yawning loudly. But Jack didn't answer. He was busy tip-toeing on every other floorboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gianna asked, yawning again. He found the one he was looking for, and smashed the heel of his boot on it. One end flew up, revealing a small chamber. Gianna's mouth grew wide as Jack stuck the length of his arm into the hole. Such a large secret chamber for a tiny room!  
  
Jack pulled out two sea-green bottles of an amber-colored liquid. Rum, of course. Go figure. Jack held up a bottle of rum in acknowledgment of Gianna. She took it and said, "Hey, I'm never the type to turn down a drink!"  
  
Jack downed about a fourth of the bottle in a minute, and Gianna did the same. She pulled herself out of bed, wearing her ankle-length, long sleeve jerkin undergarments. She walked over to Jack and kissed him warmly on the lips. She pulled away, only to have Jack's rough hands cup her chin again. They both pulled away after long minutes, taking deep ragged breaths. Over the next quarter of an hour, they had both drank the remainder of the rum, and were sitting on the floor, Gianna in Jack's lap.  
  
"I don't think," Jack said tipsily, "That there's anywhere else I'd rather be right now." Gianna smiled and hiccupped, sending the pair into rolling laughter.  
  
"Seriously though," Jack continued, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "I'm here with my love," Even drunk, Gianna got excited. Would Jack finally say he loved her?  
  
"The Pearl," Jack continued, and Gianna cursed under her breath.  
  
"And you, Gianna darling," he finished; lifting his rum bottle to his lips, only to realize that it was empty. He swayed a lost the bottle. It rolled across the floorboards and smacked into the door.  
  
"Hey it didn't break," Jack mused, amazed at such a simple turn of events. As he sat pondering why the glass hadn't shattered, Gianna had gotten up angrily and slipped under the sheets. She covered her head with the blanket as hot, angry, drunken tears wet her face. She guessed all Jack was capable of loving was his Pearl and his rum.  
  
**************************  
  
Gianna woke with the dawn as usual, rubbing her eyes and yawning crazily. She felt awful, like someone had been beating her over the head with a sledgehammer. She felt a warm presence beside her, and smiled grimly to see a snoring Jack on her right. She was still depressed that he probably didn't love her, and it showed in all of her actions. "Curse his lovely face and body," Gianna grumbled. Her face burnt a hot red as she saw him smile with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Beauty is a curse, it's true luv," He said slyly. He opened his eyes and cursed shamelessly as Gianna opened the shades and the room filled with blinding sunlight. He rubbed his head, which must have been aching as well, and stood up. He walked over to Gianna and embraced her intimately. She pressed her face against Jack's chest.  
  
"You take my breath away," Jack sang as he rocked her back and forth, which managed to ease Gianna's headache slightly. His voice wasn't exactly bad, after all. Gianna pulled herself from Jack and looked up at him. She barely reached his chin, and she smiled upward. She did love this man.  
  
"I've never met anyone like you before, Gianna Cirocco," Jack said, more serious than he had ever been.  
  
Gianna laughed melodically, watching as Jack teased a bit of her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Is that a compliment, or is it a curse, Jack Sparrow?" She asked mock skeptically. He surveyed her, foggily wondering if she was serious or not. In answer to his unspoken question, she kissed him hard on the mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her in a fit of passion. They stood there in each other's arms until the opening of the chamber doors disturbed them. Quartermaster Alan Berry stepped through the entryway, and cursed, covering his eyes.  
  
Gianna broke the kiss and looked at Berry, her arms still around Jack's waist. Jack laughed heartily, leaving his hands around Gianna as well.  
  
"What do you want, man?" Gianna asked impatiently when her old quartermaster refused to speak.  
  
"We're just about ready to sort out the situation, my lady, Mr. Sparrow," he addressed them, still never looking away from the floor. Jack, still amused, was the first to respond.  
  
"Aye, sir. We'll be up when we're finished," he said. Quartermaster Berry, traumatized and quite possibly scarred for life, shot from the room with no gracefulness.  
  
************************** 


	19. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer - For the last time, I do not *sniff* own Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean, or *sniff* anything else of that nature. . . *tears*  
  
**********************  
  
Gianna put on a striking blue dress and Jack took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs out onto the deck.  
  
"Aren't you going to at least put a shirt on, Jack?" Gianna demanded.  
  
"Nah," Jack said offhandedly, making Gianna laugh. Smiling and playing with him made her ache to hear those three words from him. And "I love you" was all she needed in life right now. She sighed, and Jack looked at her suspiciously. She shook her head and they approached Berry, who stood by the helm, looking out to sea.  
  
Jack cleared his throat falsely and the quartermaster broke out of his reverie.  
  
"Yes," Alan Berry said, his mind still elsewhere.  
  
"Alan!" Gianna called, "Snap out of it!"  
  
He shook his head sharply and Jack laughed good-naturedly, nudging Gianna playfully with an elbow.  
  
Berry approached the pair reverently, almost cautiously, and bowed to Gianna as was polite. "Miss Cirocco-" But Gianna interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, what exactly were you people thinking when you came to our rescue? How'd you know it was us? And if you didn't know it was us, why were you tolling around the Black Pearl?" Gianna went on ranting until Jack placed a hand over her mouth, smiled apologetically at Berry, and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Well," Berry began, still uncomfortable around Jack Sparrow, "We have been pursuing the Black Pearl in your, er, absence, Miss Cirocco" he said, looking at Gianna. "And when we finally caught up to her, we saw that you were aboard and attacked. You see, Miss Cirocco," he said, "We haven't been doing so well without you. We're pretty much falling apart to scabbers, Miss." He smiled wanly.  
  
Gianna, having pulled Jack's hand from her mouth, eyed her former Quartermaster suspiciously.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd like to return to the Vesuvius and act as Captain once again, Miss Cirocco." He finished.  
  
************************  
  
Gianna stared at him wide-eyed. She regained her composure in a nanosecond, however, and looked at Jack. When their eyes met, they knew that they were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"It's a generous offer, indeed, Mr. Berry," she replied, sounding very professional, "But I will be remaining with Mr. Sparrow here and acting as his first mate."  
  
Jack interrupted, "Actually, Gianna will be captaining the Black Pearl, if you please, luv." Gianna was shocked at Jack's generosity. He looked at her intensely, and she could see a burning emotion behind those eyes. Love perhaps? Hope twanged in her heart and she smiled with an overpowering happiness.  
  
"Very well," Berry said stiffly, "But know this, Captain: you will always have an ally in us." Berry bowed again and Gianna nodded. He walked away, leaving the two alone.  
  
"You don't mean it?!" Gianna cried, still shocked.  
  
"Aye, that I do, lass. I can't think of anyone better for the job." He kissed Gianna deeply, and she responded with the same.  
  
***********************  
  
Over the next few hours, Jack and Gianna collaborated with the crew of the Vesuvius and arranged for them to pick up a crew in Tortuga and finally sail.  
  
"Once we have ourselves a crew, that's when the fun begins," Jack had said.  
  
Gianna was happier than she's been in a long time, but still there was the ceaseless voice in the back of her mind telling her that she shouldn't get to comfortable, that Jack may just think of her as another fling, another of his many romantic exploits.  
  
***********************  
  
That night when Gianna lay asleep, she heard a soft voice in her head. It rang clearly like a bell, and it was calling her name. She opened her eyes, and jumped up in bed when she saw Jack inches from her face. They bumped heads painfully, but still the got a laugh out of it.  
  
Jack grabbed Gianna by the hand wordlessly, and pulled her through his cabin door out onto the deck.  
  
"Jack Sparrow what has gotten into you?" Gianna asked. "Have you brought me here to sweep me off my feet by doing something incredibly romantic? Perhaps showing me the moon or the stars?"  
  
Jack looked at her squarely for the first time.  
  
"No," he said, "But I wanted to do this."  
  
He kissed her deeper and more passionately than Gianna had ever been kissed in her life. She enjoyed the heat of the moment, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and the sweetness and aliveness that raced at 1000 knots through her veins. They fell to the deck, still entwined and kissing, and when the finally pulled apart, they were breathless and pink with pleasure.  
  
They lay beside each other, on their backs on the coal-black decks of the Pearl. They both gazed heavenward, admiring the navy night sky. Gianna's hair was spread out over the floorboards, and their hands were locked together as if they would never let go.  
  
Gianna turned her head from the sky to face Jack.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," she said plainly, her voice quivering with emotion, "I love you." Jack looked back at her, his chocolate eyes serious and searching. "And," she continued, "I need to know if you love me as well." It was out, and Gianna would finally know if her feelings were in vain.  
  
"Luv, I've never felt this way in my life the way I feel right now. The way I feel when I'm with you. Every little second, everything I do is wonderful when you're around. You mean more to me than the Pearl, the ocean, and me own self. I may have never said it in words, luv, but my every move, my every breath, screams it. Gianna, I love you."  
  
The End  
  
***************  
  
A/N - *sigh* How romantic! I'm so happy that Jack and Gianna can finally be together forever. Well folks, its been a wet and wild ride and its not something I'll forget. My next story will be located at fictionpress.com, so you can check me out there under the same penname, Lady Cyann. I wish you all fair seas and a happy journey. ~Lady Cyann~ 


End file.
